poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Next morning/investigating/thrown off
This is where the group go investigate and get thrown off the train in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. next morning we see the 2 trains continuing on their merry way as we hear their whistles blow Skyla: up, still shaking then some of the pets come in, shocked to see Skyla in a state of fear Zoe Trent: Oh my, you must've been scared out of your wits! Minka Miark: Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost! Skyla: nervous No. Shot man. Penny Ling: Do you wanna talk about it? Skyla: Last night, as we were getting ready for bed, I saw dead man hanging from the Silver Streak! Shot in head! Sunil Nevla: Dead man hanging? Shot in the head?! Skyla: Yeah: up to window I saw him on the Silver Streak last night, outside this window! Nyx: At least, that's what she said. Skyla: I really did see it! Why won't you believe me?! Nyx: We didn't even get a chance to see it. Skyla: There was! I swear to you, Nyx. You have no idea... Sunil Nevla: Well I can symposize for you, Skyla. Zeñorita: Don't tell me, you believe Skyla, Sunil. Sunil Nevla: Well I've seen things like that. And I'm normally scared at the time! Nothing ever surprises me anymore. Russel Ferguson: Well, I could believe it, but how could the man be dead? Who was the one that shot him is the real question. Skyla: Who knows. But I think we're next! Nyx: Get real Skyla, we don't have any relation with that man. Skyla: Shut up! You still don't get it, do you? We are next! Penny Ling: How can you? We're on the Daylight Special and you saw the man on the Silver Streak. There isn't anyway we're next. That's just your scared side thinking. Skyla: Okay, but I still don't know. Pepper Clark: If we wanna find out who shot the man, why don't we go onto the Silver Streak and look? Skyla: Alright. Nyx: Yeah, let's go look. I can teleport us on, but we'll have to head for the lounge car. Snowdrop: Wait, shouldn't we wake up Yuna? Skyla: Naw, let's let her sleep. leave the room as we hear Yuna softly snoring they head for the lounge car, they pass through the dinning car Blackie: Hey girls. Skyla: Hey Blackie Blackie: You wanna join me for breakfast? Nyx: Naw, we'll join you later. Balckie: Okay. soon reach the lounge car Skyla: Okay, let's go. Nyx: Right, lights up with horn and then they teleport into the Silver Streak Sunil Nevla: Oh, warn me next time when you do that. Nyx: Sorry. Pepper Clark: Let's go and find the mystery killer. Skyla: gulps Zeñorita: No se preocupe mi amigo, yo tengo el arma escondida, en mi mochila. Skyla: Okay. Vinnie Terrio: Which car do you see the man? Skyla: I think it was the third car from the baggage car. go to it Pepper Clark: I don't see anything weird. they here something Zoe Trent: I hear something! It's coming from that coach suite! they head to the coach suite they find find Sunset Shimmer and the human Snips and Snails in it searching for something Minka Mark: What are they doing? Nyx: What are you guys doing?! Sunset Shimmer: I think you guys are sticking your noses and muzzles where they don't belong. There could be trouble. Snowdrop: You're the ones in trouble, not us. Sunset Shimer: You 2, remove these creeps. 2 grab them Pepper Clark: Wha.. What are doing?! Zoe Trent: Hey! Let us go, you brutes! What do you think you're doing?! arrive at the door setion of the coach Nyx: What are you doing?! they open the door Skyla: Oh no, you can't be serious. grab the group Minka Mark; Hey! Wait, you don't have to... are thrown off the train Skyla: AAAAHH!!!! tumble a small bit and watch the trains leave as they get back up Zoe Trent: a little way down the tracks and stops Wha... Don't they realize that we're not there? gasp I'M LOST!! cries I'M A LOST DOGGY!! to the ground and weeps Pepper Clark: out a conshell Great, magic conchshell! Now what do we do? the string Conchshell: Nothing. Rusell Ferguson: Nothing?! WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!! Pepper Clark: But the conchshell said... gunshot bullet knocks the conchshell out of Pepper's grip and it breaks Zeñorita: her gun Forget about the conchshell! That thing won't help us, besides our parents will be worried sick if they find us gone. Nyx: She's right. Skyla: So what do we do? Nyx: We'll just follow the tracks to the next town and find someone who can take us to one of the places where the Silver Streak and Daylight Special pass through. Skyla: Okay. Nyx: Now let's get going, before we miss the trains. Zeñorita: up to Zoe Zoe? Zoe Trent: her head up, and continues shedding tears Hmm? Zeñorita: her on her back Zoe Trent: This better be good. Zeñorita: We're gonna be fine. Nyx: Let's go, if we wanna catch the trains, we can't waste any time. Russel Ferguson: And all I wanted to do was relax and rest. run down the tracks Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts